Menudo encontronazo
by PKMNfanSakura
Summary: Era una mañana pacífica en Ciudad Trigal. Blanca se había puesto sus mejores galas y es que la ocasión así lo requería, pues iba a conocer al líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Iris y quería causar una buena primera impresión. Todo iba bien, el Sol resplandecía y la gente parecía estar alegre. Era el inicio de un día perfecto, hasta que el payaso ese lo arruinó todo. One-shot.


Blanca dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y sonrió cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo, parecía una princesa. Llevaba un vestido de tul con escote de palabra de honor rosa claro, tan claro que casi parecía blanco. Le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, y solamente le faltaba coger la pamela a juego y el parasol para completar su atuendo. Decidió recoger su pelo en dos coletas, como siempre ya que no le gustaba mucho llevarlo suelto. Cuando estuvo lista salió por la puerta y emprendió la caminata a Ciudad Iris. Normalmente le pediría a alguien que le llevase pero hoy hacía un buen día y no quería desperdiciarlo, así que decidió ir andando.

La brisa de primavera le dio la bienvenida cuando entró en la ruta 35, junto a quienes la reconocían. Sus fans le pedían hacerse fotos y que le firmaran las Poké Balls mientras la inundaban a cumplidos, entonces la luz de su sonrisa le hacía competencia al Sol, que se esforzaba por dar su mejor brillo. Hoy sería un buen día se decía continuamente, el tiempo acompañaba y la gente parecía estar más alegre de lo habitual.

Al llegar al Parque Nacional se sentó un rato en un banco que había bajo la sombra de un árbol y sacó una pequeña botella de agua del bolso. Se notaba que el verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, sino fuera por la leve brisa que soplaba de vez en cuando estar fuera se haría insoportable. Cuando se refrescó se levantó y decidió retomar el trayecto. Ya le faltaba poco, solamente tendría que atravesar la ruta 36 y ya estaría. Ya se imaginaba como sería su día allí, después de conocer al nuevo líder (aunque de nuevo no tenía nada porque ya llevaba unos meses ejerciendo ese puesto, pero no pudo acudir a la fiesta de presentación y les había resultado casi imposible encontrar un hueco el mismo día en sus apretadas agendas) haría algo de turismo, iría al Teatro de Danza, merendaría bajo los eternos árboles naranjas de la Senda Dindón y visitaría la Torre Quemada y la Torre Campana, que ya se podían divisar a lo lejos. Ahora tenía que atravesar la hierba alta y...

—Suiii Suicune.

Un pokémon azul, morado y blanco que no había visto en su vida pasó por su lado a una velocidad de vértigo, iba tan rápido que casi la arroya.

—¿Pero qué...? —Se quedó mirando en la dirección por la que se había ido durante unos segundos, era un pokémon raro pero bonito. Le entraron ganas de salir corriendo detrás de él para capturarlo pero iba muy rápido, ya lo había perdido de vista y además no quería llegar tarde a su cita. Se dio la vuelta para seguir pero no le dio tiempo a dar un paso más.

—¡SUICUNE ESPERAAA! —gritó a todo pulmón un hombre con una pinta aún más rara que la del pokémon mientras se dirigía a toda mecha...

Hacia donde estaba ella.

A Blanca no le dio a tiempo a reaccionar y por la cara que puso el hombre a él tampoco le daba tiempo a frenar.

 _PUM._

La colisión fue inevitable y la pelirrosa cayó al suelo, en cambio el hombre consiguió mantener el equilibrio para el asombro de ambos.

—¡SUICUNE! No me dejes —El hombre alargó el brazo dramáticamente y después se arrodilló, parecía hundido.

—¡Mi vestido! —exclamó Blanca cuando se recuperó de la caída. Estaba sucio de barro y briznas de hierba, y a la pelirrosa le pareció ver que se había rasgado un poco por debajo. La ira se había apoderado de ella, con lo que le había costado, y no le había durado ni una hora...— ¡Mira por donde vas, imbécil!

—¿Que mire por donde voy? Si no estuvieras quieta como un pasmarote y te hubieses apartado a lo mejor no te habría dado y podría perseguir a Suicune.

—¿Estás insinuando que es mi culpa? —A Blanca no le gustaba enfadarse, estaba más guapa cuando sonreía pero este tipo la estaba sacando de sus casillas. Se levantó y recogió el parasol, que se le había caído junto con la pamela en la colisión, y le señaló amenazantemente con él— No te conozco de nada pero entiendo perfectamente porque el pobre estaba huyendo de ti.

—¿Qué? Oh, te vas a arrepentir de haber dicho eso —Cogió una Poké Ball del cinturón y Blanca alzó una ceja mientras posaba ambas manos en su cadera, ¿de verdad iba a retarla a un combate? ¿Acaso no sabía quién era?—. Necesito desahogarme después de haber perdido la única oportunidad que tenía de atraparle y tú eres perfecta para eso cariño.

—Métete el cariño por-

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Un chico rubio y de ojos violetas (preciosos, tuvo que admitir Blanca) apareció detrás del tipo raro como si fuera un fantasma. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos e irradiaba una calma irritante.

—Ah Morti, por fin —El tipo raro frotó sus manos y sonrió cuando vio a su amigo, después señaló a Blanca—. Esta chica se ha interpuesto entre mi querido Suicune y yo.

 _¿Qué?_

—Pero serás- ¡Tú me has tirado y me has echado a perder el vestido! Si no fueras como un loco esto no habría pasado —La pelirrosa miró el reloj y toda la ira se convirtió en preocupación. Se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de que no le daba tiempo a volver a casa para cambiarse, tenía que conocer al líder de gimnasio con esas pintas, tal vez si se iba ahora podría hacer un arreglo en el Centro Pokémon—. No tengo tiempo para discutir con alguien como tú, tengo una cita muy importante.

—Compadezco al pobre que tenga que compartir su comida contigo —dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos pero Blanca no iba a rebajarse a su nivel, así que con la poca dignidad que le quedaba alzó la cabeza y decidió irse.

—Por favor espera.

El tal Morti que no había abierto la boca durante toda la conversación agarró su brazo delicadamente cuando ella se disponía a irse. Después se dirigió a su amigo y con un tono muy firme le dijo:

—Eusine, pídele disculpas.

—¿Qué? —Los ojos de Eusine se abrieron como platos y Blanca sintió como una sonrisa empezaba a formase en sus labios. Él se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza— Ni hablar, no pienso hacerlo.

—Pues yo no pienso acompañarte en tu próxima expedición. Siempre acabas tirando a alguien por los suelos y tengo que dar la cara por ti.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio y al final él tuvo que rendirse ante la evidencia.

—Perdón —dijo entre dientes y Blanca le habría dicho que no le había oído para obligarle a repetirlo pero ya había perdido demasiado tiempo.

—Disculpas aceptadas —Recogió la pamela y se la puso, menuda vergüenza que iba a pasar—. Que tengan un buen día caballeros.

—Usted también señorita —dijo Morti y Blanca no sabía si la pequeña sonrisa que le dedicó era de simpatía, por cortesía o es que simplemente estaba evitando reírse de ella, pero decidió no darle importancia. Se dio la vuelta y entró en la dichosa ciudad, con lo bien que había empezado el día. La próxima vez le pediría a Pegaso que la llevase a donde fuera por muy buen día que hiciese, _maldito degenerado_ pensó.

—Tch, pero qué se cree, ni que fuera la Campeona —Morti tuvo que evitar reír a su comentario. No era alguien tan importante como el Campeón de Johto, pero había sido divertido ver cómo su amigo retaba a un combate a una líder de gimnasio así, sin más—. Venga vamos, puede que aún estemos a tiempo de atraparle.

—Me encantaría acompañarte, pero me temo que tengo que volver ya.

—Ah es cierto, tenías una reunión si mal no recuerdo—Eusine sonrió triunfalmente e hizo una reverencia—. Nos vemos más tarde pues, fiel amigo. Au revoir ! —Con eso dicho salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a Ciudad Iris a una velocidad de vértigo. El rubio sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, ese chico era incorregible. Dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar a su ciudad natal, donde a lo lejos podía ver a Blanca saliendo del Centro Pokémon y yendo hacia el gimnasio. Había conseguido limpiar un poco el vestido pero se seguían notando las manchas y parecía que la parte de abajo había sido cosida con mucha prisa. Sus ojos se encontraron y él alzó el brazo para saludarla y decirle que se acercara, y así poder explicarle todo.

—Así que tú eres el líder... ¿y el de antes era tu amigo?

—Exactamente —Ella se inclinó avergonzada a modo de disculpa, pensó que había hecho el ridículo delante de él.

—Lo siento, no tenía la más mínima idea. Seguro que ahora piensas que soy una niñata.

—No tienes porqué disculparte, se lo tenía bien merecido. Y no creo que seas una niñata, sino una mujer elegante con personalidad —La joven le miró asombrada.

—Ah —Se sonrojó ligeramente y sonrió con timidez, no se esperaba esa respuesta—. P-pues gracias, no mucha gente comparte tu opinión.

—Entonces permíteme decirte que están equivocados. ¿Vamos? —Blanca asintió, olvidando por completo el incidente de hace unos minutos. Puede que fuera un buen día después de todo.

* * *

 ** _(Pues estaba yo tan tranquila cuando de repente pensé "seguro que Eusine se ha llevado a más de uno por delante persiguiendo a Suicune" ¡y tachán! Así es como surgió esta historia. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima~_**

 ** _PKMNfanSakura)._**


End file.
